The 12th day of Christmas
by Kaitou Kunoichi
Summary: How do Shinichi and Kaito spend their Christmas Eve together? I think the rating gives it away.


"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring-"

"Shin-chaaaaan," whined the boy sitting on his lap. His lips were drawn into a pout, his lower lip protruding. "I know you invited me over for the night, but this isn't what I had in mind." Seated on the bed, Shinichi shut the book resting beside him with a gentle motion, setting it on the floor. "You always have to tease me like this."

"How else do you expect me to treat you when you act so childish all the time?" he rebuked in a playful tone. At this, Kaito scoffed.

"Well I for one thought it was very romantic."

"You mean leading me on that wild goose chase with all those riddles?"

"Women love that kind of thing."

"That led me to your room?" Shinichi added bemusedly, putting his hands on his hips. Though he couldn't see the other boy's face, he knew exactly the expression he wore. That charming sideways smirk of his, confident and impish. Kaito slowly rose to stretch and Shinichi sighed, relieved to have the weight off his sore legs.

Though there was no snow, frost laced the edges of the bedroom window, a fragile veil between them and the world. The room itself was slightly chilly, but warm enough to be comfortable without the winter jackets that were strewn carelessly at the foot of the bed. And it was quiet. Some soft holiday music had drifted from the downstairs earlier, but had since reached the end of the tape and had unobtrusively faded away into silence.

Turning to face the bed, Kaito snatched the generic Santa hat from the detective's head as Shinichi eased himself into a laying position. It smelled like him Kaito noted, pulling it onto his own head in a silly sideways fashion. "It's almost midnight, meaning it's almost Christmas!" he exclaimed, suddenly producing a long strand of paper snowmen from… well, wherever he kept those kinds of things; he was a magician after all. "Were you a good boy this year? Or were you naughty?" he teased, leaning over the detective, the festive decorations vanishing as suddenly as they'd appeared. "Not that it matters. I have a special present for you anyways." Leaning in, he let their lips connect, pressing lightly.

Before, Shinichi would have blushed, maybe stuttered something nonsensical. But it had been almost an entire year since then. He extended his arms, wrapping them around Kaito's slender neck, feeling his soft hair brushing against him. Pulling the other boy's face closer, Shinichi could feel his warm breath against his skin. Then something unexpected, wet and soft on his mouth. It was tongue- Kaito's tongue- pushing gently, looking for a way in. He parted his lips, meeting it with his own. It tasted sweet, and Shinichi suddenly had an entirely new perspective on Christmas chocolates. His eyelids slid shut of their own accord, sweeping into a realm of sensuality. His tongue slipped and slid inside Kaito's mouth, desperately feeling every inch that it could reach. Kaito quietly submitted, allowing Shinichi to take control.

The Santa hat was first to go, followed by his shirt. Shinichi was breathing hard as he worked at the pants button, his fingers trembling very slightly. Kaito had sprawled himself out on the bed, Shinichi taking to his knees in order to more easily strip the clothing from his lover, though is own clothes remained in place. The button finally popped, and Shinichi greedily pulled at the jeans, working them off the long legs inch by inch. Kaito crooned his name as Shinichi admired the simple white boxers, the last barrier left to breach. "Don't do this to me Shin-chaaaan. Come here."

Grudgingly, Shinichi crawled within the thief's reach, surprised when he felt strong hands running down the length of his torso. He shuddered. When the pressure was released, with a single swift motion, Shinichi found himself topless, blue eyes staring hungrily at his exposed chest. Kaito's kisses were like snowflakes, cool and refreshing on his body, growing hotter by the second. He felt a tickling, yearning sensation in his lower extremities, accompanied by a subtle movement. He squeezed his eyes shut, simultaneously concentrating on his growing horniness and Kaito's tongue caressing the sensitive area around his nipples.

He didn't know when or how it happened, but when Shinichi opened his eyes again, he came to the realization that his pants had been removed, and also that he had a thoroughly rigid erection under his boxers. "Now isn't that better?" whispered Kaito into the detective's ear, nibbling at it just a little before pulling away to see Shinichi's expression. He had to admit that he wasn't disappointed. Shinichi's face looked almost weary, but it was his eyes that gave away his thirst. His palms were damp, his chest rising and falling at a fast pace, the sound of his heavier breathing was erotic.

Kaito eased himself back, relaxing his head and neck on one of the fluffy white pillows behind him. Shinichi, finally getting his cue, allowed his eyes to travel down Kaito's lean, muscular body, fixing themselves on the cursed boxers. He tore them off, throwing them on top of the clothes that had piled up on one side of the bed. Quickly positioning himself, he leaned over, nuzzling against the cock. Kaito let out a content sigh, still acting relaxed, though Shinichi could feel how tense with anticipation his body had become.

He started out slowly, using one hand to stroke the underneath and using long, slow strokes with his tongue. He could hear Kaito breathing harder. He sucked on the side of it, grazing the skin lightly with his teeth. Kaito was panting. Flicking the tip with his tongue, there was a moan from above him, begging for more. Shinichi ran his tongue around the edges before lovingly taking the head into his mouth. He sucked very lightly, teasing his partner, making him squirm. Kaito's body began to shift a little at a time, craving more and more and more. Harder, he demanded. Faster, he begged. His hands ran through Shinichi's hair, working at his scalp. Feeling generous, Shinichi obliged. Another long, slow motion and he had taken the entire cock into his mouth, sucking on it hard and fast. The noises became louder, the skin slipperier, the taste sweeter until he felt the warm cum slipping down the back of his throat. Kaito's loud moan faded out as the orgasm came to an end.

"You _have been a naughty boy," laughed Kaito breathlessly, arms spread wide as he came down gently from the feeling of euphoria. "But the very best kind of naughty." Shinichi lay himself down on his side, facing Kaito._

"_Well I hope my efforts are rewarded. I've worked so hard to be naughty just for you."_

"_Little boy, no good deed goes unpunished, and no bad one goes without a compensation," he said, nudging Shinichi's shoulder to place him on his back. Sparing just a couple of seconds to nibble on his ear a little more- Shinichi loved that- Kaito kissed his way down the detective's body. When he came to his destination, he mused for a moment, stroking it with the tip of one finger. Shinichi's hands clenched at the bed sheets. Kaito played along, using his tongue to run up and down the shaft, making it slippery with his saliva. "But boys as bad as you deserve something very special, don't you think?" he said as he backed away, sliding off the bed and onto his feet. _

"_W-what are you doing?" panted Shinichi. His only response was that crafty smile Kaito had perfected. He took one step backwards towards the door. Then another. Shinichi sat up. He was blushing again. Kaito took another step, grasping the knob and allowing the door to swing open. Shinichi rose, slowly following the boy, feeling slightly foolish, slightly irritated, and unbelievably horny. _

_Kaito led him out of the room, to the stairs, down the stairs, into the living room, and onto the couch. The downstairs lights were darkened, leaving them both blind in the dark. Shinichi followed the sound of breathing, the smell of sweat. "Here," came Kaito's voice from in front of him. Shinichi moved forward slowly, using his hands to feel his way. The first thing he felt was Kaito's warm, damp skin, but still so soft. Moving his hands over the surface, following the line of his body, he realized just where his hands were. Kaito was leaning against the cushions of the couch, and Shinichi's hands caressed his ass. _

_Without a word he moved behind Kaito, using one hand to place his erection, one holding Kaito's hips in place. Still wet from the teasing oral, Shinichi carefully pushed his way in, feeling Kaito tighten around him, as if trying to squeeze the orgasm out. It felt so… dirty. In the living room where he had played as a kid, where people had and would continue to come to visit, big windows exposing them to the outside. _

_The thrusting was slow at first, careful and testing, but within minutes the pace had picked up. Their bodies rocked in unison, both panting and moaning as the arousal consumed their consciousness. Kaito's face was buried into the cushions, his hands clenching and releasing, groping for something to hold as the sex carried him away. Sweat trickled down Shinichi's body and onto the thief's as he moved his hips, lost in the pleasure as he delved deeper, felt the tightness through his entire cock. It was so much… too much… he exploded, unable to control neither the loud moan nor the cum that projected from him, dripping from Kaito as he pulled out. Kaito too was panting, and collapsed on the couch. _

"_My naughty, naughty Shin-chan," he said, coaxing Shinichi to join him on the couch. Quite happily, Shinichi lay himself down on top of the other boy, stroking his hair with fond but trembling strokes. "You've made such a mess," Kaito continued, "and so have I."_

"_You came again?" exclaimed Shinichi. _

"_I was extra bad this year, I guess."_

"_I don't feel like cleaning this up."_

"_Neither do I."_

"_Stay like this for a while?"_

"_Nothing would make me happier. Merry Christmas," said Kaito as he wrapped his arms around his lover. _

"_That's not politically correct," murmured Shinichi, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth. "But Merry Christmas to you too."_

_Aah, nothing like a Christmas lemon. And what better than yaoi written by a lesbian? Oh irony._

_This is the first hentai that I've finished. Ever. A couple of times I've started or made an attempt to start one, but it fell flat and I discarded it. So cheers to a girl's very first hentai story and to a happy holiday season._


End file.
